Sigyn's betrayal
by letmesleep
Summary: "Loki… I love him", replied a close to tears Sigyn. "A mortal? You love a mortal!"We are to be married, and you love another." "Our marriage is off, I have a child with him, I am leaving tonight." She said quietly, "A child?" He had an evil smirk, "If you leave me, Sigyn I will make you a promise to return to your beloved child and it will pay for your betrayal to me." Loki/OC
1. In the beginning

Sigyn's betrayal

There are only really a few stories to tell in the end, and betrayal and the failure of love is one of those good stories to tell.

- **Sean Lennon**

"Loki… I love him", replied a close to tears Sigyn. "A mortal? You love a mortal!" He was beyond pissed, "We are to be married, and you love another." "Our marriage is off, I have a child with him, I am leaving tonight." She said quietly, he face wore a calm composer. "A child?" He had an evil smirk, "If you leave me, Sigyn I will make you a promise to return to your beloved child and it will pay for your betrayal to me." "Loki no!" She cried, it was to late she wasn't on Asgard anymore she was in her baby girl's nursery. She looked down at her baby sleeping soundly in her crib, "I am so sorry, she whispered quietly.

On Asgard Loki looked down on the weeping Sigyn, a smile toyed at the corners of his lips. This was perfect.

* * *

"Aire? Are you up? You're going to be late." Arie let off a groan, and slowly got out of bed. She made her way to her counter; Looking into the mirror she let off a small sigh. Looks like she had some work to do, striating her black hair quickly and then she started to put on her make up, black eye shadow made her grey eye stand out. Taking off her she walked to her closet and put on her uniform, then darted down stairs. Arie smiled as she saw her mom, Arie looked nothing like her, she had curly black hair and green eyes. Arie had straight black hair and grey eye. Arie thought she looked more like her dad. "Hey can I borrow the bike?" She gave me a smirk, "Yes just be careful." She said in a warm voice. "Thanks!" Arie called out, as she grabbed the keys and made her way out the apartment door. Talking the elevator down to the parking garage, she hopped on her BMW HP2 sport motorcycle, quickly she put on the helmet and rode off.

Arie arrived at the bookstore, five minutes to spare. Running into the store she saw her boss Megan, "Hey!" Arie called, "Aire, can you take cash?" Megan called from the supply room, "Sure" she said nonchalantly, heading to the cash register, there was no one in the book store, and it was 12:35 thought. This is going to be a very long day, she thought solemnly. Arie was off on summer brake from the University of New Brunswick; She came home to spend time with her parents., and her boyfriend Jimmy. Around 2:12 after serving an old woman, a man came to the cash, "Excuse me, do you have any Shakespeare?" Aire looked at the man, he was a tall, with black hair, and Emerald green eye. "Yes, at the back, by the mythology." He smirked "Thank you", he said in an English accent. Arie watched as he walked very gracefully to the back, after five minutes the man came back. Placing the book Romeo and Juliet on the counter. Arie smiled warmly a the man, ringing the book up, "That will be $13.99, will you be paying in cash or credit?" She asked, looking up at the man. "Cash." He purred, he handed her the money. He accidently brushed his fingers against hers. Arie felt a blush creep up on her cheeks. "Sorry" She said quietly, "No I am the one that is sorry." Arie smiled, as the man grabbed the book and left the store.

"Megan I am going to taking my lunch brake, okay?" "Sure" Arie grabbed her book and jacket, she walked to the park near the book store. It was an amazing spring day, in Toronto. The wind was blowing and the clouds where covering the sun, she loved that type of weather. Finding a spot on a bench, she sat down and started to read Alice in Wonderland.

After thirty minutes, she headed back to work and continued to work till 7:30; Arie quickly clocked off and went to the back of the store. She hopped on the motorcycle, revving off she drove off. She passed Queen Street , turning left she headed to the parking garage. Getting off the bike Arie headed to her family's apartment. I opened our door and went in "Hey mom, I'm home" Arie didn't get a reply, "Mom?" Arie called out again, starting to get a little nervous, "Oh hi, Aire." Her mom said a bit breathless. She let off a sigh of relife, "When does dad get home?" Arie asked curiously . "Your father gets home tomorrow." Arie nodded and walked to her room; putting her long hair in a ponytail she got on a pair of black track pants and a nave blue tee shirt on, she was dying to get out of the uniform all day. Walking down stairs again, she saw her mom with dinner on the table; "Wow you are fast." Arie said to her mom with a smile. "Well I try." He mom said coolly. Arie sat in a chair and began to eat, "So got a boyfriend yet?" Arie chocked on her food, "Ya, me and Jimmy have a date tomorrow at the park." She gave her a sad smile, after dinner Arie finished reading Alice in Wonderland _again_, Arie slowly headed to the bookshelf, hmmm what to read, she thought questionly. She started to look through the books; Then she came across one about Norse Gods and Goddesses. She wasn't big about God and stuff like that, but She have read every other book in this house so it would be different. The book was big, and old. She opened the book and started to read it.

Loki or Loptr is the god of lies and mischief, known to give birth to the eight- legged horse Sleipnir. Loki is a shape shifter, and usually appears in the form of a mare, seal, fly, magpie, and salmon. Further reading she read about Loki and how he married the Goddess Sigyn. "What are you doing?" My mom looked horrified, Arie shot her a confused look " I am reading." "Don't read suck garbage" she hissed, grabbing the book from her hands. "Okay, mom" she was so confused; she watched as her mom headed back into her bedroom. Shrugging, she headed to her bed room and fell asleep.

The morning was a blur all Arie remember is riding to work, "Aire, hey you alive?" Arie slowly looked over to see her friend Christina, "There you are " she said with a smile. Arie smirked "Whatever" she moaned. "Okay, well I get off at 3, today what about you?" Christina said looking at her dully." I get off at 3:23" Arie replied "Okay, well want to hang out?" "Can't, date with Jimmy." "Yay! You have a date!" Arie gave her a death look, "I don't mean it like that, and you're just to pretty not to date anyone." Arie smirked, "Okay"

She was waiting in the park for Jimmy; she checked her clock 5:45. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she dialed his number went straight to voicemail, "Hey Jimmy, it's me if you don't bother to come, at least call me, so I don't look like a fucking idiot!" she screamed into the phone, she headed home beyond pissed; Arie was at the door when she heard my mom. "No you can't take her, she is only twenty," She sounded very desperate. "Sigyn, I will wait until her twenty-first birthday, then I will come. Till then, savor every moment you have with her, because once I have her you will never see her again." Arie shivered at the voices words, what where they talking about? She thought , her twenty-first birthday was in six months. She opened the door; only her mom was there, no one else. "Mom what was that about?" "Oh nothing sweetie", she gave me a fake smile. "Your lying to me, what is going on?" She let out a sigh, "I am not who I appear to be. I am the Goddess Sigyn." My mind was racing a million miles a minute, "But then why are you here? The book said you where married to the God Loki." "I was to be married to Loki." Arie looked at her in disbelief, "Come sit I will tell you everything."

By the end of the night she found out my mom was a Goddess, and I was a demi- goddess. "So why did that man come?" Aire finally asked, she needed to know. "He came to talk to me, about things you wouldn't under stand." "Okay" She went to my room and slept, she was exhausted, drained, and confused. She laid her head on the pillow and sleep hit her like a wave.

In the morning Arie awoke to her phone going off, Jimmy had sent her a message. "Hey sorry for skipping out, I was attacked by a Magpie." She let out a laugh that was the worst excuse she had ever heard of. She didn't bother to reply. She got out of bed and put on some black eyeliner and eye shadow, and then straitened her hair. Arie headed down stairs, she saw her dad at the table, "Dad!" she ran to him and gave him a hug. "How was, New Jersey?" "Good, good" she smiled and grabbed a bowl of cereal. After she finished my cereal, she got dressed. Arie put on a pair of black leggings, and a red shirt with black stripes on it. Arie didn't have to work today, so she was going to go for a walk in Forest park. When she got there, Arie noticed the sky was gloomy. She would have to make it a quick walk, before it rains.

Arie headed into the forest, the flowers where starting to bloom, and the snow was all gone. She needed to clear my head; She was confused she sat down on a fallen log. Arie took a deep breath in, after a minute she let it out in a huff. Looking at the tall trees and the birds that where flying across the fly. She noticed a Magpie land on the log in front of her. She laughed, "So you're the big scary thing that scared my boyfriend?" She said lamely to the bird "I do believe I am." Arie's eyes widened, she looked at the Magpie, but it wasn't a Magpie any more, it was a man. Her eyes widened and she let off a scream, taking off in a mad dash from the log. She ran off the trail and deeper into the forest, Arie was hiding behind a tree. Taking deep breaths she tried to calm herself , it wasn't real, she just have a lot of stress on her shoulders and she was hallucinating, she thought to herself. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and then she heard a cruel laugh. Oh god, she though horrified.

Slowly she opened her eyes, hoping this was a dream. Arie saw it was the man from the bookstore; he was wearing some weird outfit. she let off another scream and backed right into the tree. The man smiled, " What is your name?" the kindness in his voice unnerved Arie. She was shacking like a leaf, "A-Aire", her voice a faint whisper. "Such a beautiful name for a very beautiful girl." Arie was looking for a way out of here, she was terrified. "Don't hurt me, please. I will give you my money." she begged. He laughed, "I wouldn't even think about that, why would I hurt such a delicate creature." He came so close to her. "Aire, I am Loki the god of Mischief, I will be seeing you very shortly." He had a smile on his face, in a flash he disappeared; she was left in the forest alone. Once Arie found her way back to the path, she ran back home.

She got to the door; Arie stopped to catch her breath. Entering the apartment she ran to her moms room, "Mom? Are you there?" "Yes", she opened the door and gave Arie a smile. "I met Loki," she said in a quiet voice. Her face went pale, "What did he want?" she said in a shaky voice. "He wanted to know my name." She let out a breath of air, "Okay, don't worry about it dear, it won't happen again." Her words comfort her, but in her heart Arie knew they were lies.

It had been five months since the incident with Loki; Arie's birthday today. She was happy to be back in New Brunswick, it was mid-October and she was into the second month of school. Arie was walking down the busy streets of Fredericton to her flat; She was coming back from school. Her phone buzzed, "Hello?" She said nonchalantly, "Aire, how are you?" "Good dad" "Me and your mother will be arriving in Fredericton Sunday, we could find a earlier flight, sorry Hun." " It's okay, I have to go, see you then." She closed the phone and let out a sigh, that was a day after her birthday. Running up the stairs to her flat, she threw her bag onto her bed. Glancing at the clock by her bedside it read 10: 12. She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bow of instant noodles, putting it into the microwave; She put her IPod on its docking station. It was blasting My Chemical Romance's Famous last words, she grabbed the bowl, starting to dance and eat her noodles.

After three hours of watching TV and listening to music, Arie glanced at the clock it was 1:34, in three minutes she would turn twenty-one, turning the off the TV Arie watched silently as the seconds ticked by. When the clock reached 1:37, she smiled, "Woo who I am twenty-one!" Arie heard some laughing, she looked over to see nothing, starting to get creeped out she got up. "Happy Birthday, Aire." she looked over to see her mom standing there, "Mom, is that you?" Arie asked in disbalif. She nodded with tears in her eyes. "Why are you crying?" Arie asked concerned. She looked to the side, "I am crying because you have to leave" "What are you talking about, I am not going anywhere." Arie said annoyed. "Oh, but you are leaving." She turned to see Loki, standing there, "What the hell is going on?" Arie said quietly. "I don't believe your mother told you the reason I am here." She shook her head, "Sigyn, care to tell her." She shook her head, he smiled. "Say your last goodbyes, Sigyn." "Bye, Aire." She gave me a hug and kissed my on my head, then she disappeared. Arie screamed, tears starting to form in her eyes. Slowly she turned to look at him "What the hell!" she screamed. "Let's go", he said darkly. "I am not going anywhere with you, you psychopath!" Arie started to run to the door, but was stopped by Loki. "You are coming back to Asgard, with me whether you like it or not." She started to cry, he pulled her toward him and curtest Arie's cheek. "Hush, now, relax." "Please don't…" I begged, but my world was going black. "No" was all she could say, before she blacked out.

Her head was spinning, Arie slowly opened her eyes, the bright lights where blinding. She groaned, as she slowly got up. She wasn't in my room; she didn't know where she was. Arie looked around; She could feel her heart racing. Then she heard the door creak open, she looked at Loki, he smiled at her and Arie turned her head. "Where am I?" Tears streaming down her cheeks. "You are where you belong, by my side in Asgard." "I shook my head, "Your wrong, earth is where I belong." He lifted her chin, her eyes met his, he smiled . "Welcome to Asgard."

* * *

_How did you like it, let me know. I appreciate your feedback. _


	2. running on empty

_Please read and review! It is much appreciated I own nothing except my OC_

Love is whatever you can still betray ... Betrayal can only happen if you love.

-John LeCarre

Running on empty

Arie didn't know what to say, she was speechless. This was insane, everything about it. "I-I want to go home, I don't belong here." Tears streaming down her face, as she desperately pleaded. "Please…" He grabbed her chin roughly and pulled her eyes up to meet his. "Listen to me, you are mine, this is your home, and you will never see your Mid-gard ever again." He said angrily, Arie nodded her head out of total fear. She was still crying, he got up and headed towards the door "If you think of escaping I will know." With that he closed the door.

Arie slowly made her way to the large window and looked out, the sight before her was amazing. A city made of amazing shapes and sizes, the sky full of beautiful bright stars, nothing like what she has seen on Earth. She frowned, she would never see her home again, or her family. She sat on the windowsill and pressed her head against the cool glass, she wanted to go home.

She was sitting on the windowsill for what felt like forever, "Madam, I have brought you some food." She looked over to see a little girl, "I don't want it," She replied in a weak voice. "Bu-" "I don't want it!" Arie didn't want to yell at the girl, she was probably doing what she was told. She nodded, bowed, and left. Arie continued to rest her head against the window.

Arie missed her mom, her dad, her friends, and Jimmy. Jimmy… Arie never told him she loved him. Arie started to cry, as she pulled out a picture of Jimmy and her on New Years Eve. She was wearing a pair of aviators and was throwing confetti in Jimmy's face. His blonde hair frizzy, and eyes blue like the sky. She was going to give him it for their photo album. She missed him already, tears still streaming down her face. "Jimmy I am so sorry, I had to leave you without a goodbye, I love you." Taking a deep breath in, she let it out after a minute. The door opened again and Arie panicked, hiding the picture in her sleeve, rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. Arie heard a pair of light footsteps followed by a heavier pair "Oh my goodness, Loki she is beautiful!" A feminine voice said, glee filled her voice. "Yes mother I know." His voice laced with pride, "So she is Sigyn's baby girl, does she have here eyes?" "No, she has more beautiful eyes than her mother." If Arie weren't pretending to be sleeping she would have said something, "Oh my, the trip to Asgard must have wiped her right out. Speaking of which, how was the trip to Asgard, Loki?" The feminine voice asked suspiciously, "The trip went without a hitch." Arie could hear the smug in his voice, "Loki." The voice said annoyed, "How did it really go." "She fought every step of the way, extremely annoying." He said bitterly, "Well Loki you did take her from her family and home, I believe she has just begun to fight." The feminine voice said knowingly. "I would like to think eventually she would give in." Never going to happen you psychopath, Arie thought angrily. "How did Sigyn take it?" The feminine voice expressed no emotion in that sentence, "She cried and begged me not to take her." "I will leave you now, my son." She listened as the quiet footsteps, slowly faded away. Then hearing Loki's footsteps come towards her, his cold hand traced her jaw line. Arie opened her eyes in a flash and looked at him, hate in her eyes. "Don't touch me," She said angrily, he just smirked and gently grabbed her arm. Her eyes widened as she watched slowly as the picture of Jimmy and her fell out of her sleeve and fluttered onto the ground.

In seconds Loki swooped down and grabbed the picture, Arie curdled up farther into the window. His features hardened, "What is _this_?" Arie was shaking his voice started to rise. "What is this!" "Its a picture" she said quietly, "Don't test me you foolish girl, I know what a picture is, who is this man!" His eyes full of rage. "It is a picture of me and my boyfriend." Tears streaming down her cheeks, "_Boyfriend_? Listen to me you stupid girl, you are mine, you where mine at birth!" his nostrils where flaring, he was pissed. Arie was beyond scared; in a flash his face expression was calm. "I am going to make a short trip to Mid-gard, I want you to get cleaned up." "What are you going to do to him?" She said in a quiet voice. "Nothing that will kill him, darling." "Your crazy! I love him, don't hurt him… please." He strode to her and smiled, "I have never been the one of sharing my things, you are no exception, I must go." His voice soft, "Don't hurt him…" she saw Loki disappear in to thin air, Arie let out a wail.

The door opened and a small woman entered the room. Her hair was dirty blonde and she wore a gold dress, "My dear", she ran towards her, "We have been waiting for you!" She gave Arie a hug, "What is your name?" "A- Aire", she said in a meek voice. "I am Frigga, queen of Asgard" Arie was dumfounded; scared, and overall she just wanted to go home. "Why am I here? I want to go home." She gave her a sad smile, "You will learn to love it her, my dear." She turned and left the room. She was wrong, Arie thought miserably. Arie made her way to a door on the far right. She opened it up to find a luxurious bathroom. Slowly she walked to the sink, and washed her face. Leaving the bathroom Arie found a dress lying on the bed. Putting it on she walked to the mirror, it was an emerald green dress, strapless, tight to her waist then it flowed out, and finally it had a black ribbon around its waist.

The door opened and in came none other than Loki. Arie frowned, when he smiled at her. In a flash she felt his cool hands touch her face, "What did you do to Jimmy?" Arie could barely mutter, "I erased his memory of you." She felt the tears welding in her eyes, "All you will be to him is a forgotten memory, and soon that's what he will be to you too." Arie wiped the tears from her eyes, "Never, in my life will I forget him, not even on my death bed. He was a massive part of my life and you just took me away from him." Arie hissed. He gave Arie a sad smile "Now you know how I felt." She was god smacked, no words could leave her mouth, and she just froze. His expression changed to a more stiff expression, "You look gorgeous, my dear." "I don't want to hear it you psychopath." She hissed at him. He only smirked at her, "Lets go." "Where?" she said quietly, "It's a surprise." Arie had a feeling in her gut, this was going to be bad for her.

* * *

"Sigyn and my son Loki are set to be betrothed," the All-father roared to the banquet hall, the crow cheered in glee. A young Sigym could only blush, she had know Loki since childhood, it came no surprise to her that they would marry when they were young; she was a princess, marrying the prince of her dreams. The feast began with delicate food from all nine realms, after the feast there was dancing. Sigyn nearly had to drag Loki onto the dance floor, "This is wonderful", Sigyn said breathless as Loki spun her around, "Indeed" he pulled her closer and gave her a kiss on the lips, earning a bright red blush on her cheeks. "Oh Loki, stop!" she squealed giddily. "I have a surprise for you" Loki whispered in her ear as they continued to dance. "Oh really?" a she asked suspiciously, "We have two very different ideas on a surprise." "I am sure you will love this one." She gave him a kiss on his lips, as they danced the night away.

"Rise and shine, Sigyn" Sigyn slowly opened her eyes to find Loki staring at her, a smile on his face. "Get up, we must leave." She nodded and quickly got changed; they made their way down to the stables. Loki brought out Sleipnir, helping her on to the horse they where off. Sigyn clutched on to Loki tighter as they picked up speed, "Where are we going?" she called out, "Like I said, it is a surprise." After an hour of riding Sleipnir came to a halt, Sigyn got off and gasped. There was a field full of flowers, "Loki, this is beautiful!" Sigyn said with a brilliant smile plastered on her face. "I thought you would like it" Loki said with a smile, Loki got down on his knee. "Will you be mine?" There was a beautiful emerald ring inside the box. Sigyn let off a laugh, "Your so sill, we were already set to be brothel, of course I will marry you." She pushed him onto the ground, and they started to laugh together. ' I love you Sigyn" "I love you to, Loki." "Forever?" Loki asked smiling, "Forever" Sigyn smiled at him and kissed him on his lips. Little did she know forever was going to be short lived.

* * *

_Done, please read and review. Let me know what you think, constructive criticism is appreciated! _


	3. sigyn

Sigyn was walking down the busy streets of Toronto, she wanted to explore Mid-gaud before she settled down with Loki. The skyscrapers towered over her, making her stare in amazement. "Oh!" a man had bumped into her, making her fall. "Oh my, I am so sorry!" A black haired man said, helping her up. "No worries" Sigyn said nonchalantly, "I should have watched where I was going." Sigyn smiled. "Hi I am James." "Hi I am Sally." Sigyn lied coolly. Taking in the mans appearance, he was beautiful. Tall, black hair, and cool gray eyes. James shifted, "Are you going anywhere in a hurry?" he asked nervously. "No." James smiled, "Would you like to get a coffee with me then?" "I would love to, James." They began to walk together, deep inside of Sigyn something felt right about James.

* * *

"Loki!" Frigga screamed, the raven-haired god looked at his mother "Heimdall told me everything. How could you do that!" She looked at him with a shocked and angry face. "She has to pay, she left me for a pathetic _mortal_." He hissed, "And what will happen to the child, once it is born?" She said concerned, "You are taking a child from its mother. Please don't hurt the child, it is innocent in this madness." "I give you my word mother, I will never harm the child. "Frigga gave a sad smile, "Okay, Loki remember this is your burden to bare." With that she turned and left. What would he do with this child? Did he just raise it as his own? Well maybe if he has a look at this child he will have an idea. Closing his eyes he was transported. Upon opening his eyes he was in a nursery, making his way toward the crib. Inside there was a baby, with pale skin and a mop of black hair. A girl, how wonderful! Maybe he will have a wife after all… Loki was interrupted by the baby starting to cry. He picked her up, "There, there" he said in a hushed voice. The baby stopped, "Good girl" he carefully put her back into the crib. The door knobbed turned, Loki hid, and the door opened, a man came into the room. That is the mortal she chose over me? Pathetic, he thought bitterly. He looked at the baby, smiling the man turned and left. Taking one last look at the baby before him he smiled, he had made hi mind up. He slipped into the night.

**Nineteen years later**

Taking a deep breath, she slowly opened the envelope. It was like opening a present on Christmas morning, would it be the present she waited all year for or would it be a giant lump of coal? Carefully she took the note out of the envelope, reading it over in a hurry, she had a smile plastered on her face by the time she was done. "I got accepted!" Aire screamed to her mom, "Oh sweetie! I knew you would!" "I can't believe it, I am going to the university of New Brunswick!" "Waite to you tell your father, he will be so proud." "I know." She said with a smile. Making her way to her room, next year she would be twenty-one and she would be a student in the university of New Brunswick. Closing the door behind her she gasped, there was a bouquet of calla lilies. They where white on the outside and purple in the inside. Sadly there was no card, but probably her mom got them for her. Looking out her window she saw a Magpie fly away. She was going to be a Lawyer, she just knew it.

What is a little fun without a little mischief Loki thought, he would play a little game with her that she had no chance of winning. Loki guided Aire down the hall, he smiled at the looks she got from the men, they will pay later. He thought happily, she was a gorgeous sight, he glanced back at her. She was looking around at the wall, awstruked. She was oblivious to him looking at her, they came to the stables. "Stay here, and don't think about running off." He went inside the stable and got Sleipnir. Her eyes widened as he brought him out, Loki smiled. "He doesn't bite." His voice laced with humor, slowly she took step towards the horse. Her eyes watching the horse, he let off a laugh, "Don't tell me you are scared of a horse." She looked at him, "I lived in a city, I didn't see a lot of horses. So ya I am scared of a horse" He smiled, and pulled Arie closer to him, she shivered. "Let me help you" "Waite, wha-" he picked he up and placed her on Sleipnir's back. Her face was pale, Loki got up on Sleipnir. "Hold on." Her arms wrapped around his stomach in a flash, he smiled to himself. She is terrified of horses. Good to know, he thought to himself. Whipping the reins, Sleipnir started to gallop. As they left the castle grounds, Sleipnir started to run, Aire clutched tighter.

In an hour they arrived at the destination, the area was all too familiar to Loki. Halting Sleipnir Loki got off, "Were here." Aire gingerly got off, looking around she was awestricken. The field was long since grown over flowers where everywhere, "Lovely, isn't it?" he purred into her ear, she jumped. He smirked, "I have never seen anything like it." "Of course not, there isn't anything like it." He spun her around to face him. "I have a proposition for you." Aire looked up, "Go on" "I will play a game with you, if you win you can go back to your ever so precious Mid-gard." "And if you win?" She asked nervously, "Well my dear, if I win you will accept this life, and you will stay here on Asgard with me forever." "I have to die eventually, it is in my nature, so I accept." She shook his hand, "I will give you one hours to hide, and you have to last three hours without me finding you. If you last I will give off a light that I hope you can see. " "Ok" she said slowly. Loki gave her an evil smile, Aire took off.

**Two hours later…**

Aire was running as fast as her legs could run and this dress would allow her to, she ran it into a forest. Dodging branches and jumping over logs she slowed down a little, her stomach growled, she should have taken that food now that she thought of it. She heard a creek off in the distance, making her way to the source of the sound. After a couple of minutes she found a small creek. Crouching down she cupped her hands and bean to drink, that water was pure and very refreshing. Off to the distance she heard the faint sound of hooves. Oh god, she got up and darted off into the woods. Pure terror filled her heart, where was he. Was he far, close, so many questions. She came to a halt at the ending of the forest. She had to cross a large field, in order to get to another set of woods. She would of turned around, but she heard hooves, this time closer. She had to cross, and now. Arie summoned up all her courage and she ran across the field. She was almost into the other side of the woods, then she heard hooves, and a horse Winnie. Glancing over her shoulder, she saw Sleipnir galloping toward her. In a flash Loki was beside her, he bent down and scooped her up. "I win." Arie was panting, Loki stopped Sleipnir. He gently placed Arie on the ground. He smiled and stroked her hair, "forever" he said to himself. Emotions of dread, sorrow, and anger overwhelmed Arie. A tear slipped from her eye, she was exhausted, closing her eyes she fell asleep. Loki looked down at the now sleeping girl, mortal, he thought bitterly, can't take too much. Well that is going to change once she eats Iõunn's golden apple. Then she will be immortal, and they will live together forever. Sleep my little mortal for you have a very big day tomorrow.

* * *

Oh no… Sigyn thought, it can't be true, this can't be happening to me! I can't be pregnant. What do I tell James, what would I tell Loki? Hey Loki I am leaving you for a mortal, oh and I am pregnant to. She thought bitterly, somewhere between meeting James and now, she slowly started to lose love for Loki. She would never go back to Valhalla or Asgard again, she would stay on Midgard a live as a mortal. "James , I am pregnant."

* * *

_I am done another chapter, please let me know what you think! I really appreciate all the help I can get! I own nothing, but my O.C. Oh and I found a picture of what I think Arie looks like, Amylee_


	4. golden apple

"What?" "I am pregnant, and you are the father." Sigyn said her voice shaky. "Sally, this is amazing!" James said with a smile, Sigyn had only known James for a year, but it felt like she had know him for a lifetime. He pulled her into a hug, "We are going to be a family." Sigyn felt tears begin to prick at the corners of her eyes, "Yes I know." "Sally, from the day I met you, I have always felt like there was a connection between us. It was so strong, I never want to be away from you, and everyday I want you by my side. So Sally…" He got down on one knee, "Will you please say you will be my wife?" "Will you be the father of our unborn child?" Sigyn said with a smile, "Yes James I will marry you." They kissed for a moment, before backing apart. James slipped the ring onto her figure, it was 24k gold with a giant diamond in it, and engraved in the ring it said _forever_. "James it is beautiful!" Sigyn screeched, "Only the best for you, Sally."

**Nine months later…**

"Push, push!" The doctor said, Sigyn let out another scream, "Come on, almost there… You did it!" Sigyn let out a deep breath, the doctor held you the child, "It's a baby girl." Sigyn smiled "A little girl!" James smiled, and kissed Sigyn on the lips, "We have our family." "Yes we do", she said holding the little girl in her arms. "What do you want to name her?" James said looking down at her, "Arie, her name is Arie." "Welcome to the world Arie"

* * *

Loki looked at Sigyn from the corner of the room, the child in her arms. He felt the anger erupt from him like a volcano. That wench! He thought angrily, how dare she? They where be married… he had lost all love and compassion for the woman in front of his eyes. She would pay, he thought evilly; oh she would pay all right.

Sigyn walked into her daughter's nursery, she placed her down in her crib. She felt a very familiar presence in the room. "Loki…" she said quietly, the raven-haired god looked at her. In a flash they where standing in the field of flowers, but all the flowers where dead and shriveled up. Sigyn let off a sigh, pulling out the velvet bow she handed it to the god, "Loki… I love him", replied a close to tears Sigyn. "A mortal? You love a mortal!" He was beyond pissed, "We are to be married, and you love another." "Our marriage is off, I have a child with him, I am leaving tonight." She said quietly, "A child?" He had an evil smirk, "If you leave me, Sigyn I will make you a promise to return to your beloved child and it will pay for your betrayal to me." "Loki no!" She cried, it was to late she wasn't on Asgard anymore she was in her baby girl's nursery. She looked down at her baby sleeping soundly in her crib, "I am so sorry, she whispered quietly.

On Asgard Loki looked down on her, he smiled. This was perfect.

* * *

Aire opened her eyes and darted up from where she was sleeping. She wasn't in the field anymore; she was in the room she was in when she came to this place. "Hello, Loki?" A voice like velvet answered " Your awake." "Yes" she said quietly, "Good, come eat."

* * *

**Arie's P.O.V**

I slowly took bites out of toast carful not to make eye contact with Loki; I could feel his intense gaze on me. I stared blankly at the marble floor, then I felt his cold hand on my chin. He pulled my face up to meet his eyes, he smirked at me. "Don't touch me." I said bluntly. He gave me a mock hurt face; I gave him a death stare. " I have a gift for you." "I don't want anything you have." He gave me a grin, "Remember our little deal yesterday?" "How could I forget." I said tiredly, "Well I don't think you know what I meant by forever. Not forever in your tiny mortal lifespan, but my lifespan." He cracked an evil smirk, I didn't get it, he was _immortal_… I hit me like a wave. I guess it showed on my face to, because he had a smile of pure mischief on his face. "No" I finally managed to say, "Oh, but it is a shame, we already made the deal."

"You tricked me." I said quietly. "True, I must say I not proud of it, but I needed to." "You fuc-" I stopped, when he placed a bottle in my hands. "Be a good little girl, and drink it up." "What is it?" "Apple juice." He talking about immortality, so it can only mean the golden apple… I thought nervously, "No, you can't take my death away from me." "Ooh, but I can, and I am." I was shaking, "I am losing my patience, drink it up, like I know you can." "Go to hell!" I hissed, venom spewing from every single word. He grabbed my hands and pulled him to me, opening my mouth with his other hand, he undid the bottle with his hand and his mouth, and poured it in my mouth. It tasted sweet, like honey. "Swallow " he hissed in a commanding tone. I shook my head, but it was no use. The liquid went down my throat; he did this with the rest of the bottle. A growling noise started to come from my stomach, a feeling of energy was coursing trough my veins. I closed my eyes, I was shacking violently. Eventually the feeling started to dull. I felt tears stream down my cheeks. "Welcome to immortality." He said in a hushed voice. "No, no, no…" I said quietly. He picked me up bridal style, and gently carried me to the bed. My life as I knew it was disappearing before my very eyes, and there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. "I want to go home." "You are home, shh relax, it will make this transition better." "I hate you." He laugh, "Well we have forever to work on that." His words stung a little. Sitting up, I looked him dead in the eyes. "I don't think forever would change that." "We will see."

* * *

"And why would I ever give _you_ one of my golden apples?" Iõunn hissed. "Your words wound me Iõunn, I have a mortal I have to change…" Iōunn gasped, "You mean Sigyn's child?' "Yes" Loki quietly hissed. "I thought that was a cover up so Sigyn could get out of your brothel…" "Just give me the apple. Loki said his voice a little annoyed. "Very well, I hope you know what you are doing to this poor mortal." Iõunn handed him a golden apple from her tree. Loki walked away, "Oh believe me, I am quite aware of what I am doing to this mortal." He said quietly to himself.

* * *

She wouldn't eat the apple willingly, he knew that for fact. He let out a sigh; she was stubborn as a bull. His mothers words came back to haunt him, _she has only just begun to fight…_ He smiled to himself; he hasn't been so occupied with a woman since Sigyn. Sigyn… that wrench, she was nothing now; her daughter will fill that part in his heart. She was different then Sigyn, Sigyn was loud, tough, and out going. Aire was quiet, stubborn, and very intelligent. Ah yes, well she did want to become, a lawyer. Loki made his was into the palace to his room, he boiled down the apple, until it was a solid gold liquid. Perfect, he thought with a smile toying at his lips. He crocked the bottle and made his way towards Aires room.

* * *

_I own nothing, please read and review. Oh and if you can check out my other story Monster inside. It would be very appreciated._


	5. To see

They say that when you die you see your whole life flash before your eyes, was it true? Aire thought sadly, she was now immortal, as Loki put it. She didn't see her life flash before her eyes. She only saw Jimmy's face, smiling. It felt like forever ago since she saw him, hugged him, kissed him… Forever, she would live forever and he would eventually die, sooner or later, her would have to die. Like her friends, her parent's, everyone she held dear to her heart will die, and there wasn't anything she could do to stop it. She shifted to her back, the sun, or whatever it was, had set. Loki had left a couple of minutes ago, after he forced her to drink her life, as she knew it away. Tears pricked at her eyes, this wasn't fair! This was her life, and it was pried from her hands and taken away. Much like her from her parents. Sigyn… mother, she thought bitterly, this was all her fault! If she hadn't met dad this never would of happened! The sorrow that onced filled her heart was gone, and replaced with something worse, anger. Getting up from the bed, she was going to get out of here. She quickly got changed into the clothes she arrived here in. Leggings and a black and white striped long sleeve shirt. Her clothes smelt like home, home is where I want to be, she thought angrily. Would she even make it out of the door? Probably, its not like he is going to know, he probably sleeping. Her words gave her little comfort, as much as she wanted to believe herself, she didn't.

Holding her breath, she walked to the door. Quietly she opened the door, it quietly creaked, but not to loudly. Slipping through the small crack she closed the door. Releasing the pent up breath, she tip toed down the corridor Loki took her the day before. Now where is that rainbow bridge that book talked about? She thought, walking down the marble corridors, going left then right, then left again. She came out to a giant garden, dam this was the wrong way… Then she heard footsteps coming her way, she hid behind a rose bush. As quick as the footsteps came they left. Letting out a sigh of relief, she carried on her way through the giant garden. Looking at the sky, she sighed no place like home. Walking into the garden she noticed that the rose bushes where starting to get bigger, the further she went. Then, much to her heart disperses; she had hit a dead end. Looking to the right, she saw an opening, oh crap, she thought, she was in a maze.

**Arie's P.O.V**

Taking to the right, I walked steadily. My nerves where on the fringe, something was up. I knew I shouldn't have left that room. Oh crap, I am screwed. Turning left, I heard a pair of footsteps, fear took over. I felt like I was an animal being hunted. Fear took over my mind and body, my heart started to beat faster, louder, and my pupils dilated. I ran left then right, and then right again. The footsteps where slowly fading away, much to my relief. I came out to a fountain, I was still breathing heavily, I looked into the water. I saw fish swimming about; smiling at my reflection looking back at me. Then I saw Loki's reflection, come up from behind mine. "Fuck!" I said angrily, "You really like to play games, don't you?" He said his voice was laced with humor. "No matter, did you really think that you even _had_ a chance at escaping?" I glared at him, "It was worth a shot." I hissed "Oh my, you foolish girl. " "I am not a girl! I am a grown woman!" " Indeed you are." He purred, looking at me, with what I could make as lust in his eyes. I started to back away slowly, then darted. Then a vine wrapped around my ankle, I fell to the ground with a hard thud. I started to claw at the vine with my nails. Loki let off another laugh, "I think your stubbiness will be the death of me." "Good!" I said with a smirk. He bent down on his knee and started to take the vine from my ankle. After a minute, he freed my ankle, "Come now, you've had enough excitement for tonight." "Aww." I replied sarcastically. "Well if you don't want to sleep, I think I can find a way to keep you entertained." He said with a smirk, I felt my smirk disappeared. "Not in a million years." He let off a laugh, as his arm wrapped around my waist.

He guided me out of the maze, and back to the hall. Instead of turning left, like she had done to leave her room, he turned right. I threw him a look of confusion, witch was returned with a smile. We came to a large door, Loki opened it. He led me into the room. To say it was big was an understatement, this room was massive. The floor was stone, the walls stone also, and the entire room was lined with emerald green velvet. There was a four-poster bed, on each post there was snakes carved into the wood. The bed setting was emerald green, I looked more closely and I saw a riding crop perched by the bedside table. I was laughing on the inside; I never took him for kinky. Then realization dawned on me, why was I even here? I looked up at him, searching his eyes for an answer. I didn't find one; he scoped me up and carried me to the bed. "What are you doing?" I asked, my voice laced with fear.

"I don't want you running off again." He said, "Ah." My hair fell over my eyes, he quickly brushed the hair out of my eyes. I scouted away from him, "Don't touch me." I snapped, "Oh, fiery aren't we?" "No, it's not that…" I trailed off. "Then what is it?" He asked curiously. " Its you." I said bluntly, "Oh how you wound me." He said with a smile. "May I remind you, you did take me from my home." I hissed "And may I remind you, your mother did know what she was doing, when she married that _mortal_." His voice deathly calm, I was pissed now. "That _mortal_ you speak so poorly of is my father. I love him with all my heart, and I would give my heart and soul to see him again." His face lit up, "Your heart?" He asked with a smile. "It was a figurative of speech, but yes I would do anything to see him again." His smile only widened more, "Well perhaps we could sort something out." "Last time we did something like that, I lost my mortality." "Yes, but this is different." "I don't see it, but what are you proposing, Loki?" "Well if you can answer my riddle you can see your beloved father." "But?" I asked knowingly. "If I win, you my lovely will become my wife." I looked at him wide eyed, if I did do this I could lose. Then I would be screwed, but there is the chance I would win, and I could see my dad! But he is the God of Lies and Mischief… What would my choice be?

* * *

_Important! Loki did tell Sigyn that she would never see Arie again, not her dad. I own nothing. Read and review. _


	6. Loki's riddle

**Loki's P.O.V (**_**Oh yes I did!)**_

I looked at her with a smile; this couldn't have been any better. I have never intended to actually make another bet with her, but it was so perfectly planned out, I could help myself. Now if only she agreed, the deed would be done. She let out a sigh, "Have we come to a decision?" I asked my voice like velvet, I saw here visibly shutter, "Yes." She said in one huff, "Yes, what?" I said with a smile. "Yes, I will take your deal, and the risks that come with it." She said "Perfect" I purred in her ear, she shivered again. I let out a laugh, "What is your riddle?" I smirked; this is the one I told her mother so long ago…

"I am just two and two I am warm, I am cold, I am lawful, unlawful. A duty, a fault I am often sold dear, good for nothing when bought; An extraordinary boon, and a matter of course and yielding with pleasure when take by force." I said my voice like deep velvet. She looked up at me, "Dam." I laughed.

**Arie's P.O.V**

Oh dear god, this is what making a deal with the devil, must feel like. I was nervous as hell. What cane be taken by force, cold, and warm… I thought aimlessly. Ok clear your head, what can be taken by force? Your virginity could be take by force, but it can't be that, because it is not warm, or cold. Or was it, I wouldn't know, I was still a virgin. Dam… I heard Loki laugh, "Give up?" "No!" I hissed. Think, it involves love, what are things that have love? People love, they kiss to show that love. To kiss they need to love… a **kiss! **I smiled, "The answer to your riddle Loki, is a kiss." His smile faded away, "Correct." I smiled, "so I can see him, then?" "Yes, you can." He purred in my ear. By now the sun, or whatever it was, had risen. The light shown into the room, I blinked a couple of times to get my eyes adjusted. I had done it, I had beat the devil… I mean Loki.

**Loki's P.O.V**

She did it, she won. I wasn't mad; just slightly annoyed that she won. It gave me an idea of what I had to do, to persuade her to marry me. It would just have to take more time, "Well we should get going if you want to see you _father_." I said in a dull voice. She threw me a glare. "Ok." I grabbed her and pulled her to me, closing my eyes I felt that familiar pulling take us.

I opened my eyes, we where in the streets of Toronto. By the looks of it was nighttime, I looked down at her, and she was smiling. I hate it here, I thought bitterly. Then she saw her father, this will be fun.

I disappeared, and found a spot to watch the excitement unfold. I followed him

**Arie's P.O.V**

I saw his hair first, I ran to him. "Dad!" I called out, he turned around. "I am right here! Look at me!" I called, "Hello?" He called out, "Dad?" He shrugged and carried on his way. I followed him; he was in a black tuxedo, carrying flowers. What was he doing? I thought. He turned into a building, I followed him. Then it dawned on me; there was a casket in the center. "Arie? If you can hear me, I want you to know I love you, and I always was proud of you. You where my little girl, my pride and joy…" I saw tears start to trickle down his cheeks. "Dad I am right here!" I screamed, "Look I am here, I am ok. Just please look at me." I touched him, but my hand went right threw him. "I brought you Calla Lilies, your favorite, I love you so much. If only that driver, watched where he was going." He kissed the casket, and then he placed the flowers on the casket. I watched him turn and leave, the last time I would ever see him, and he was walking away in front of my very eyes.

I sat in a near by chair and cried my heart out. I knew he was hear, I could feel him, "I wish I lost." "I could of guessed." I looked up at him, whipping the tears from my eyes. "He thinks I am dead." "Its only for the best…" "The best of what?" I snapped, "It was only for revenge, hate, and _your_ damaged pride." I hissed. He grabbed my throat, and gently squeezed it. "Do it, I have nothing to live for anymore!" I hissed. I saw the look of sorrow that crossed his face, "I am sorry." His hand left my throat, he placed a kiss on top of my head, I looked at him. "Lets go." He said quietly, I protested then, taking one last look at the casket. I let out a sigh, he was right, I needed to go. I hurt my dad enough, I needed to let go of this old life. Feeling a familiar pull, then we where in the room again. I was exhausted, I felt my eyes close o their own. The dark was taking over me; eventually I gave in and passed out.

Loki looked down at the girl that was now passed out in his arms; she had been sleeping for hours. He wasn't proud that he lost his temper on her. He shouldn't have let his anger, get the better of him. His mother's words are again coming back to haunt him. He brushed the hair out of her face, she was beautiful. "Loki." Loki looked up at his mother. Her face showed a mixture of sorrow and anger. "Please, don't hurt her anymore." "That was a mistake." "I know, I fear for her, what if it happens again? Maybe you snap, then all you have left of her is a lifeless corps. I know Sigyn hurt you, but is this what you really want to do?" Loki turned to face his mother "I love her." "Its not love Loki it is an obsession, you are obsessed with her. Love is a mutual feeling shared by both, you are trying to make up for Sigyn by using her."

She said quietly, "Loki, learn to love her for who she is. Not what Sigyn was. Please for her sake." Loki was shocked, but he knew she was right. "I will mother." Frigga smiled, "She will make a wonderful companion for you Loki. You should take her out more, I do fear she might try escape" Loki smiled at Arie, "I think I will" "Excellent " Frigga had a sad smile lingering on her face. "I believe Odin would love too see her." "Indeed I would love to see her." Replied a hushed voice from behind Frigga. "Father, this is Arie, the child of Sigyn." "She is absolutely breath taking." Loki curtest her cheek, "Loki I haven't seen your smile this big in years." Odin said with a smile, "Indeed." Frigga said kissing Odin on the cheek. "Now lets go, I am sure Loki has to play healer for a while." Frigga said with a small smile.

**Loki's P.O.V**

I watched as they closed the door quietly, Odin loves her. Drifting on mother's words mhh playing healer, I will keep that in mind. I thought gleefully, she started to shift. Slowly her eyes fluttered open, looking at me blankly. "Good to see your up." I said with a smile, as I curtest her cheek. "Ya", she quietly, she got up now. Stretching her arms up into the sky, I saw a bit of her pale stomach. Oh Odin, she was attractive. She glanced at me, "Please don't." She said annoyed, "I am sorry." "Sure you are." She said with a smirk. "I would never look at a maiden with out her consent." I said in an honest tone. "I don't believe you, after all you are the God of Lies, no?" I smiled, "Yes, and you forgot Mischief." "Oh I am sorry." She replied in a mock tone. I laughed, Odin was right, I was happiest I have been for a while.

**Arie's P.O.V**

He did look at me, I knew it. It was kind of perverted, and kind of cute. In a small innocent boy kind of way. I brushed the hair out of my face, I missed home, but I needed to let go now… forever. "Lets play a game." Loki blurted out. I looked at him, "I think I have had enough of your games to last me a lifetime." "I promise this one is simple, and there is no wager between the two of us." "What kind of game are you proposing then?" I asked slowly growing more interested. Do I ever learn, I asked myself insidiously. "The one you humans call 21 Questions." I laughed, "You could have just asked me about myself, but ok I will play. You can go first." "What is your favorite color?" I looked at him, "Well my favorite color is Purple." "Favorite animal?" "Bird" "Favorite song?" "Whatshername, by Green day." "What is your favorite flower?" "I absolutely love Calla Lilies." He smiled, "What are you most afraid of?" I looked at him, "I thought you knew that. I am afraid of horses." He laughed; I felt a blush creep up on my cheeks. After the rest of Loki's question, it was my turn. I let out a breath, and then I said, "Did you really fuck a horse?" He looked at me like I was crazy. "I read it in a book." I said quickly, "No, I wonder what else you have to ask me." I smiled sinerstly, "Waite and see, Loki."

* * *

My final question was simple, "Why did the sew your lips shut?" He smiled, "Me and the dwarf king made a bet, my head. I lost the bet, but I told the king he couldn't have my head, without my neck. So he sewed my lips shut." I was left dumbstruck; I had stiches in my knee, when I fell along time ago. "That must have been painful." "Very." Cautiously, I brushed my fingers across his upper lip. I didn't feel any scars or bumps across his lips, but I heard him suck his breath in. I smirked "No scars?" I pulled my fingers away. "I am a god." I laughed; I could learn to love Loki. Right?

* * *

"Sigyn, I have a riddle for you." Sigyn looked at the shy little boy. "Ok" the young Sigyn smiled. "I am just two and two I am warm, I am cold, I am lawful, unlawful. A duty, a fault I am often sold dear, good for nothing when bought; An extraordinary boon, and a matter of course and yielding with pleasure when take by force." Sigyn smiled, "It is a kiss." Sigyn announced proudly, "Perhaps you could show me?" Sigyn smiled, as she leaned in and kissed Loki quickly. She blushed a bright red that was her first kiss! She knew that one day she would marry Loki, like in the fairy tales.

_So what did you think? I own nothing, and please read and review._


	7. voices

Voices, where specking quietly around me. Where was I? Was I awake? Asleep? I got up, I was in the park. The sky was grey and dull, not a speck of sunlight in the sky. The voices, the voices they where coming from every direction, but there was no one in the park with me. "Hello?" I called out cautiously, "Is anyone here?" No reply, but the voices just kept talking, as if they heard nothing. They where strange wisps of sentences. Rambles almost, I was getting nervous, "Hello!" I cried out desperately, then I saw a figure walking up the park path. It was Jimmy, I felt my heart leap with happiness. "Jimmy!" I called out; he just kept walking down the path towards me. "Jimmy, its me, your girlfriend Arie!" He just kept walking towards me, I was starting to get nervous, something wasn't right about this, or this place at all. At last Jimmy had reached where I was standing, then a portal formed in the lifeless sky. A beam shot out, and hit the ground. I screamed and Jimmy fell back on the ground with a thud. He went right through me! , I thought horrified. This is just like what happened with my dad. Jimmy staggered to his feet; he looked at where the beam hit the ground. "Hey are you ok?"

He called out, running towards the figure. I ran after him, already fearing the worst. When I got to where Jimmy was, my fears where confirmed, it was Loki, and he looked very mad. "Dude, do you want me to call an ambulance?" Jimmy asked a look of concern spread across his features. Loki looked at the picture in his hand, and smiled evilly. Jimmy looks a step back, "Run, Jimmy, run!" I screamed, "Get out of here!" But it was too late; Loki was holding Jimmy up by his neck. "So you are the _pathetic_ mortal?" He hissed, "I don't know what you are talking about, please don't hurt me!" Jimmy screamed, I tried to run to save Jimmy, but my feet where firmly planted on the ground. Loki let off a cruel laugh, "Tell me mortal, did you bed her?" Realization hit Jimmy, "No, I didn't, what did you do to her? Please don't hurt her, I love her!" He said quietly, "If you loved her you wouldn't have slept with that wench." Loki said with a smile, "Ho-how did you know?" Jimmy said frightened, my heart fluttered, Jimmy cheated on me. "I know more things then your tiny mind could possibly manage." Loki said with a cruel hiss. "Please don't hurt me." Jimmy pleaded, Loki frowned, "Well that wouldn't be fun, now would it?" I felt tears welding in my eyes. Loki touched Jimmy's head, and I watched in horror, as a light traveled throughout Jimmy's body. "Forget love, forget every moment, and every _kiss_." Loki hissed slowly, as Jimmy began to struggle. All you will be to him is a forgotten memory; Loki's word whispered throughout my head, I let out a soft cry.

As the light slowly faded away, so did Jimmy's struggling. I was shacking violently, tears running down my cheeks. Loki threw jimmy onto the ground like he was just a rag doll. He smiled, and I watched as he ripped the picture up, and threw it into the wind.

The voices came back, the where loud and sounded very angry. Loki had disappeared, and Jimmy's body had faded away. "You had to see that." A voice said. "Why?" I asked breathlessly, "This is what makes you unique, this is your power, your strength…" "Who are you?" I called out. "I am a voice inside your head, I am part of you. I am your power." Then to my amazement, a figure that looked like me was right before my very eyes. "The thing that makes you special Arie, is that you can see things that happened, that other people didn't." "So, you mean I can see the past?" She let out a sigh, "Yes, you posses the ability to see the past." I was aw stricken, "But how? Why?" She smiled at me, "Fate."

Voices where calm and soft spoken again, my copy disappeared. There was a mixture of emotions that where brewing inside of me, anger, sorrow, excitement, and hate. Leaves circled around me, as my vision blurred. I let the darkness take over me, and I felt a pull.

* * *

I opened my eyes, I was in the room with Loki, he was looking aimlessly at the fire, in the fireplace. "I saw what you did to him." I said emotionless, he turned to look at me, "I have no idea what you are talking about." "That is a lie, I saw everything, I saw the park where Jimmy was, I saw the light that traveled through his body, and I know the words you said to him." I hissed slowly. Loki looked at me intensely, "How do you know that?" He leered, "I saw." I said simply, "I am impressed, so you do posses a unique ability, but it doesn't change your current situation, my dear." The answer to the question I asked myself a day ago, could I love him? No. "He was a great man, I don't think you could ever replace him." "Well my dear, I assume you heard that he did cheat on you, and I don't intend to be his equal, I intend to be greater then that, I want to be the person you can't stop think of, dreaming of, I want to be the person that is the object of your desire." He said smoothly. I smirked, "And how on earth are you going to do that?" Loki smiled mischievously, "I have my ways." I gave him a blank expression in reply, "Don't get your hopes up, I don't bend easily." He let out a low chuckle, "We will see, we will see…" Loki got up and planted a kiss on my fore head, "You are mine." I sighed, "I am my own." I said quietly. Smirking, he turned and left the room. Where was he going, I have no idea, nor did I even care in the least.

I closed my eyes, remembering Jimmy, remembering his blonde hair, his sky blue eyes, that where always full of laughter… remembering his laugh. That made him stand out in my mind, it was the purest laugh. I took him for granted, and I never knew what I had, till I was taken away from him. I missed him so much, and now he was gone.

I could have forgiven Jimmy for cheating on me; those scars would heal in time… time that Jimmy and I didn't have to spend together anymore. It takes a minute to know someone, it takes an hour to love someone, and it takes forever to forget someone. I heard that quote from Christina, she was always into that sentimental crap; I never really understood it, till now that is. Would he ever find someone like me? Settle down, start a family? I remembered the nights we stayed up, talking nonsense about our lives, and futures together. If I only knew then, what I did now.

I felt a familiar pull; I was going somewhere, a distant memory in my mind. One that was forgotten long ago. Opening my eyes I was in my room again, and I wasn't alone in it ether. I saw Loki placing Calla lilies on my bed, then I saw him turn into a Magpie, after a second I came into my room. I was wearing a smile on my face, my acceptance into university. I left the room, and walked into my mom's room. She had a look of sorrow written all over her face, I am not ready to let go of her. Please Loki, don't do this to her. She said to the air, I touched her shoulder, but I knew she wouldn't even feel it; it would just go right through her. Like it did dad, and Jimmy. Jimmy! After that I went for a date with Jimmy, I followed myself down to the tree Jimmy and I always met at. "Jimmy! I got accepted!" I watched myself squeal in delight, he gave her a hug, and "I knew you would." He cooed into her ear. I missed that, the most.

I climbed the tree with them, and listened to their conversation. By now the sun had gone down, the stars where out, and littered across the dark blue sky. "Jimmy I am going to miss you." She said snuggling further into his chest, I loathed myself. "I am going to miss you two, but we will still be together." He said reassuringly, "But how to you know?" I said quietly, "We have our lives to figure that out." He planted a kiss on the head, I smiled, he always knew what to say. "It doesn't matter how far apart we are, it only counts how far we are in our hearts." She scowled, "Christina, is starting to rub off on you, isn't see." She said with a smirk. "Perhaps." "We will be together though, right?" She asked nervously. "Forever." He said as he leaned down and gave her a reinsuring kiss on her lips.

I heard the voices, they where soft spoken again. They where coming for me, I knew it. I watched as jimmy and me where fading away, and the voices grew louder, the pulling followed. Closing my eyes I slipped back into reality, and I was slipping away from Jimmy. After all forever is just a word.

* * *

_"See there's this place in me where your fingerprints still rest, your kisses still linger, and your whispers softly echo. It's the place where a part of you will forever be a part of me."_

* * *

_I own nothing besides Arie, Please read and review! It will help me update sooner. Let me know how you like the story so far, your input is greatly appreciated. _


	8. words

Words, they could be powerful, meaningless, hurtful, comforting, overall they could just be words…

As the pulling stop, I slowly looked around; I was back in the center of the room, much to my dismay. I felt a tingly sensation flow throw my body, much like the sensation I felt where I became immortal. I let out a sigh; I had to start to accept my _fate,_ as Loki would have called it. Loki… his words of our conversation earlier that day came to mind. "I don't intend to be his equal, I intend to be greater then that, I want to be the person you can't stop think of, dreaming of, I want to be the person that is the object of your desire…" I shook a little; slowly I could feel him start to seep into my head. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath in. After a minute I let the breath out, my eyes fluttered open. As a cool breath hit the back of my neck, I felt my neck hair stand up, where his cool breathe hit. I groaned. "I fear you might be going stir crazy, no?" I gave him a dirty look; "I'll take that as a yes?" He cooed in my ear, I didn't reply, I turned myself around to face him. He was wearing a horned helmet, and I notice he had a long emerald green cape. " Come with me then, or do you like being trapped in my room? Personally I prefer you in my room." His voice purred in my ear, that voice, and his intent unnerved me.

I knew what he meant, and I felt a blush creep up on my checks. He laughed, "You get embarrassed over the most silliest thing." He said with a smile. I just looked down at my feet, is cool hand lifted my chin. "Come" He gently grabbed my hand, I wanted to protest, but he was in a good mood, and I didn't want to make him mad right now… He led me out of his room, and down the marble corridor.

Walking along the corridor, no one was in sight. We stopped at a set of large gold doors, the largest doors I have ever seen in my life. Guards where posted on either side of the door. "Where are we?" I said quietly, like some one would hear us. "I want you to meet my family. "He said curtly, I gave him a confused look. "Put a pretty smile on your pretty little face, and it will be over shortly. And for both our sake, act like you love me. Or you can keep that pretty little moth of yours shut. " He said, I gave him a death glare. "I will never love you, Loki." I hissed in his ear. The guards opened the doors, and Loki gently pulled me into the room.

The room was larger then Loki's in the middle laid a golden throne, an elderly man was sitting on the throne. That must be Odin, I thought. Odin gave us a smile, then I saw Frigga and a blond haired man close to the throne. Loki led me to them, "Brother!" The blonde haired man called out. He gave Loki hug, I saw Loki cringe. After a minute he let go of Loki and he looked at me. "So this is the maiden that you have watched all these years?" I cocked an eyebrow and looked at Loki. His face was calm, "Not quite, _brother_." Loki calmly hissed. "Fair maiden, my name is Thor, and what might your name be?" I smiled, "Arie." I said sweetly, "Such a beautiful name, for such a beautiful maiden." He took my hand and kissed it, I felt my cheeks heat up. Loki looked slightly annoyed, and I felt his grip on my waist tighten. Well, he doesn't like to share his things. I remembered him telling me, when I first arrived. "Thor, enough." Frigga said, "My dear, welcome to Asgard." Odin said with a smile. "Thank you" I said quietly. "We must celebrate this momentous occasion, father!" Thor bellowed, "Indeed." Odin said, his smile still on his face. "We shall have a grand feast, to celebrate our betrothal." Loki said in a smooth voice. What, I thought; I didn't want to get married to him. He gave a small squeeze, as if it where to tell me not to say anything. I gave a fake smile, "Well I will get the preparations on the way then." Frigga said with a smile, "Till then, we must retire." She said looking at Thor and Odin.

I watched as the large doors closed, I pushed Loki's hand off my waist. And I turned to face him, I was mad. "Betrothal? Me _marry_ you? Never!" I hissed, " You are so naïve, you haven't even picked up on the most settle hints, have you?" He said darkly, I started to back away. "If you weren't her daughter, I wouldn't have wasted my time with a pathetic mortal! I wouldn't have saved you, I would have let you live your life, love that mortal, and die a mortal." He hissed, that is when my fist came into contact with his face. "You are a selfish, self-centred, blinded by anger, jealously, and your fucken pride! and frankly I would rather have you kill me, then ever marry you." I felt the tears running down my cheeks, his hands where around my neck. I looked into his eyes and I didn't see Loki, I saw the monster inside of him. His eyes where cold and full of hate. I felt my throat burn and my head was going fuzzy. Gasping for breath, his hands only grew tighter around my throat. I felt a pulling, and heard the calm voices, my salvation. My last thought was, I was safe then I let the pulling take me, and I knew I was safe.

I heard the water rushing, and the voices fading. Their soft mummers, almost talking to the river. Both calm and at peace. I knew where I was, and I had a feeling of why I was here. I opened my eyes, and looked at my surroundings. I was in the deep forest, it was close to dusk. The stars where starting to shine on the orange and blue canvas across the sky. Then I looked to the dirt path that I was standing in the middle of, then to the steep slope that was right to the trail. Any second I would see myself coming; I was nineteen at the time. I was in the forest in B.C, at the time… after a minute thought she came. She was running at a good pace, but she didn't see the branches on the trail. I did though, I watched in horror as she tripped on the branch. Like in a movie she fell off the trail, and down the slope. I remember every thing so clearly, every scrape, every scream, and even the sound of when I broke my arm.

I carefully ran down the hill to where my mangled body laid. She was out cold, there was blood on her face, and her arm was in a weird position. I gaged, and then the light came down. It was Loki, of course. He made his way over to where the body lay. Looking down, I saw a genuine look of worried written on his face. It was so different, then the face I remembered short minutes ago, or that's what it felt like to me.

A light came from his hands I watched in amazement as the cuts healed, and the blood disappeared from her body. Then my arm was healed, he smiled as he looked down on her. If he hadn't have come, I would have been dead. No one knew me, it was getting close to nightfall, and I was at least 5 kilometers into the forest that was full of hazards. Now that I think of it, why was I even there? Loki picked her up bridle style and carried her back onto the path.

He waited a minute, as I saw myself begin to stir, he disappeared. I saw myself get up, and look around. "Holy crap," I must have passed out." She aid to no one, she dusted herself off, and ran back the way she came. "He saved your life." I heard the voice say. "I know that", I said breathlessly. "Will you forgive him?" I let out a sigh, "Yes, I want to forgive him, but will he change?" "Only time can answer that question." I heard the voices coming, again. I didn't want to go I wanted to stay here, in my safe place. Away from my pain, my suffering, but sadly away from my love. I knew I didn't have a choice, I was being pulled back into reality, whether I liked it or not.

**Loki's P.O.V**

You did it again, you lost your patience. I thought angrily, I looked down at the girl in my bed. The hand marks around her throat where very visible. Her breathing was very shallow, and unsteady. I did the one thing I said I wouldn't and I regretted every single moment. I tried to heal her, but it didn't work. It worked when she fell. Why didn't the magic work now? It was well into the night now; she had been out for five hours. And I didn't see any signs of her improving. I made her do it, it was my entire fault, I lied to her. And she reacted, I didn't want to lose her, no I couldn't she was mine. And I loved her, if only she felt the same way… She began to stir, and my heartbeat grew faster, and louder. I watched in anticipation as she slowly opened her eyes. She let off a strangled cry, as she slowly sat upright. "Arie." I said quietly, carful no to startle her. She looked at me, her grey eyes full of pain and discomfort. "I am so sorry." I said softly, "I lied about it, please forgive me."

She gently touched her throat, and cringed in pain. That made my heart sink to know that, I had caused her that pain. "You really did save my life?" She said quietly, I nodded, not wanting to say anything, for knowing I almost ended her life. "I saw." She said quietly. " I am so sorry." I said again, I got up and sat beside her. She put her head on my chest, and let off a soft whimper. I stroked her hair, "I know you care, and I am sorry too." She said quietly, "Any I do forgive you Loki." I gently cupped her face, and I tried to kiss her on the lips. She shook her head, "No, I don't want it to be like this." She said knowingly. I nodded, as she placed her head back on my chest. I could wait forever, as long as I had her by my side.

_"My love to you is everlasting; it will never grow old and it will never fade away. I will forever love you."_

_Please read and review, I am so sorry for being late on my update, I lost my flash drive stick thing…. Ya… I own nothing… yet…that is._


	9. heartbeat

Arie sat quietly, carefully she listened to Loki's heartbeat, _thump… thump…_ she didn't know how to feel, everything was confusing. _Thump… thump…_ Will he change? The copy said only fate will tell, but does she really want to find out? _Thump… thump… _Slowly she felt her eyes close, Arie's throat was burning, she let out another cry. Arie heard his heartbeat quicken, and his arms went around her stomach. "Shhh… sleep, it will help you heal faster." He said quietly. Opening her eyes, she slowly turned to face him, he gently put her into a lying position, she was going to protest, but her sore throat said otherwise. Loki laid down beside her, closing her eyes, and drifted away.

Loki looked down at Arie, she had fell asleep over an hour ago. Her breathing was steady, and quiet, much to his relief. Carefully Loki slipped out of the bed, and made his way out of the room. Striding down the massive hallways, he came to a room, he knew all to well. He didn't need to knock; he knew she was in there. Letting out a sigh, he entered the room. "Mother." Loki said in a quiet voice, "Loki" Frigga said happily. "I was thinking perhaps it is best is we waited awhile before I announce my brothel to her, maybe after Thor's coronation… " He trailed off. She gave him a curious look, "I just want to give her time, to become adjusted…" He trailed off again. Frigga eyed him suspiciously, "What happened to her, Loki?" She said bluntly, but she kept a clam composer. He looked around the room; the fire casted faint light in the dark room. He took a deep breath in, then let it out. "I lost my patience, with her again." Frigga's composer broke, she gasped, her eyes widened. "Loki! She is a human, she is so fragile!" "I know…" He said ashamed, "Is she injured?" "Yes." He said with a faint voice, Frigga's face paled. "I tried to heal her, but her body didn't react to my magic." Loki said sorely. "I am afraid, I don't want to kill her in a rage. I fear it might happen again. I am a monster in her eyes." He looked at the fire, it was being to die, faint crackles filled the silent room. Figga held his hand, and gave it a gentile squeeze. Loki looked up, meeting her sad brown eyes. "Loki, you are no monster, you need to trust yourself. You must control that anger inside of you, you must try." Loki gave a weary smile, "Thank you, mother." Frigga gave her a sad smile; Loki got up, and left the room.

Arie woke with a groan, the sun hit her eyes. Her throat felt a little better, but it still hurt to swallow. Arie rolled her head and got out of the bed, stretching, she quietly walked to the bathroom. Aire turned on the facet to the bath. She watched the warm water, fill the bathtub. Turning off the faucet, and talking off her close she slipped into the bath. The warm water greeted her, Aire let off a groan, sliding further into the greeting water. Aires grabbed the soap and began to wash herself; she hadn't felt clean since the day she arrived. That had been five days ago, five days felt like an eternity to her. Don't think about them, she told herself, it would only be worse if you think about them. This is your life now, right? Arie grabbed the plug and watched the water go down the drain, she grabbed a town and dried herself off. She walked to the giant bathroom mirror; she pulled her hair back to look at the hand print bruises on her neck. It was a blue, purplish color, Aire sighed, and it looked awful. She moved her gaze to her black hair, her hair had grown longer, and it was now to her mid- back. Aire looked throw the draws to find a brush. After a minute she found one, she gently brushed her damp hair straight, and then towel dried her hair.

Leaving the room she was greeted with the sight of Loki. Arie's cheeks instantly turned red, "Loki! Advert your gaze." Aire said hastily, she gripped the towel tighter. Loki smirked, and he covered his eyes. "Good morning Arie." Loki said still covering his eyes. "Morning, Loki." Aire said quietly. "There is some clothes on the bed for you, my dear." "Thanks" Arie mumbled. She walked briskly to the bed, snatched the clothes and walked back into the bathroom. She looked at the clothes in her hand, they where her clothes from Earth. These weren't the ones she came to Asgard in, they where from her room. She sniffed the clothes, taking in their smell, to Arie's disappointment they didn't smell like home. They smelt like Loki, a deep evergreen forest sent, with a hint of spearmint. Aire put the gray leggings, with black skulls on the knees on, then a black Rolling stones long sleeved tee shirt. She came out of the bathroom; Loki was nowhere in sight.

Arie shrugged and walked to the balcony. There was a cool breeze lingering, and the sun was just on the horizon. The view was absolutely breath taking, she felt so small in a place so big. Arie lead over the edge, and looked down at the people walking around. They looked like ants, Arie let off a laugh. Who's little now? Arie thought, a smirk toyed at the corners of her lips. "Breath taking isn't it?" Arie sat up straight and turned to face Loki. He was smiling, "I am glad you are enjoying the view, my dear." Arie smiled, "Why yes, it is quite lovely, Loki." Loki leaned over the rail to, the breeze made his hair move slightly. He was breath taking, completely gorgeous. Aire looked to the North, she saw a rainbow bridge, then a golden dome. Loki followed Arie's gaze, he smirked, "That is Bi-Frost." Arie nodded, Loki wrapped his arms around her. Aire took a deep breath; her nose was greeted to the smell of evergreen and spearmint. "Over the, that is wear the training grounds are." Loki said pointing to the West. Arie turned to face Loki, she looked up at him, she put her hands on ether side of his shoulders, and she kissed him on the lips.

Aire heard voices, they where loud, she felt her head spinning, her eyes where growing heavy, Loki pulled away, "Arie?" Loki said worried, Aire felt a pulling, "Loki" She gasped, before she blacked out.

* * *

Arie opened her eyes, fire was everywhere, buildings where crumbling, bodies discarded across the pavement. Cries of pain in agony filled the air, Aire looked around franticly, where was she. There was a giant bang, and the building she was standing under was falling, Aire ran out of the way, narrowly escaping. Stopping to collect herself, she looked up, eyes full of horror. The empire state building was on fire. She was in New York, Aire was shacking, and this vision wasn't the past. Aire walked people where running now, children where crying for their mommies. A paper from the New York Times fluttered by, Arie grabbed it. Her eyes widened in horror, it couldn't be, it can't be. It was the future.

* * *

_I own nothing, sorry I haven't updated lately, I have my friend Poptart huntress, that has just got an account. I am helping her with her story _The odd one in_ Go check it out, read, review, she would really appreciate it, it is Darcy/Loki. Thank._


	10. the future

She wanted to get out of this vision, dream, whatever the hell it was! Then she saw her self running, and taking cover under a flipped car. Arie ran to her future self, she had tears in her eyes. "How?" Was all she could say. "We lost, we lost!" She wailed, her hands covered her face. Another explosion shattered the chaos, the future Arie screamed, and ran out from behind the car. Seconds after, the car exploded, Arie watched as her future self hit the pavement with a hard thud. Why was she on Earth? How long had she been on earth, and how far was this situation from her present?

Arie felt a pulling, and the voices came. No! She screamed, she didn't want to leave yet, she needed to know. Then she heard a voice, it was Loki's, "Arie!" It was full of worry and horror. "Arie, come on." His voice rang in her ears, like a bell in a church. Arie groaned, and waited for the pulling to stop. Her head felt like it was going a million miles a minute right into a brick wall. Arie slowly opened her eyes; Loki was looking down on her, a worry look written on his flawless face. "Oh my, Arie." He pulled her to him, "Loki." She said quietly, "How long have I been out for?" "You where out for three hours." He said, his lips trailing her neck. "What did you see?" He said in a quiet, but stern voice. Arie didn't know what to say, her mouth was slightly ajar. "I saw nothing." She lied quietly. "Please don't lie to me, you where screaming…" His voice was a desperate plead, "I don't know what to say, Loki." She said honestly, "I want to forget what I saw." He pulled her into a hug, "Its okay, its over now. You are safe now." She gripped him tightly, "I love you, Loki." She said tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you to, Arie." She gently kissed him on his lips, praying she didn't go back to the crumbling New York. Loki's lips where cool, they made Arie shiver, with every motion. "Loki…" She moaned softly, she ran her fingers through his raven locks. His tongue gently slipped into her mouth, Arie's eyes widened. Loki picked her up bridle style and laid her down on the bed. It felt so right, but she knew it wasn't right. His hands where starting to roam, "Loki!" She pulled away from the kiss, "Not right now." Arie's eyes capturing his, "I can wait, I waited twenty-one years, after all." He placed a chastised kiss on her forehead. "I love you." He said tenderly, Arie just giggled. She felt like a giddy schoolgirl, blushing and hiding behind her hair. Loki laughed, and got up, he grabbed Arie's hand, pulling her off the bed. " Lets go for a walk." Loki said with a brilliant smile, "Okay." Arie said, her hand finding Loki's.

They walked through the queen's gardens; this is wonderful, Loki thought joyfully. He looked over at Arie, Arie looked at him. Arie smiled, showing off her white teeth. " So this is the maiden that stole the God of Mischief's heart?" A feminine voice called from behind, they turned around greeted to the sight of Lady Sif and the warriors three. " Lady Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, Fandral." Loki said curtly, "What can I do for you this fine day?" Loki hissed. Arie looked at him, she cocked her eyebrow. "Well for the past five days you haven't turned a servant into a snake, so we thought something must have been wrong." Sif said, her voice full of humour. "We thought you must have been planning something, but now we see you have been occupied with a maiden." Fandral said with a smile. "Where are our manners?" Sif said, "I am Lady Sif, and these are the warriors three." She said pointing to the men. "I am Volstagg", said a man with a giant gut and a fluffy red beard. "I am Hogun." A man said with a grim facial expression. "And I am Fandral, young maiden." He knelt down and kissed Arie on the hand, Arie laughed. "I am Arie." She said with a smile, "From Mid-gard?" Sif questioned, "Yes." Loki hissed, glaring daggers at Lady Sif and the warriors three. "Thor is expecting you at the training grounds today." Sif said with a smile, "I would love to Lady Sif, but I am occupied at the moment." Arie looked at him, rolling her eyes. "I can wait, you should go see Thor." Arie said in an encouraging voice.

"I'll show you around." "I would love to, Lady Sif." Arie said in a polite voice. "Bu-" "Bye, Loki." Arie cooed, she kissed Loki on the cheek. Arie watched as Loki walked with Hogun, Fandral, and Volstagg. "Come, I'll show you the rest of the gardens." Sif said with a smile. She looked at the Mid-gardin before her eye. She was tall, and thin, her hair was black, and she had grey eyes. "Okay." Aire said with a smile.

Arie and Sif walked through the gardens, "So, how did you meet Loki?" Sif asked, looking at her. "Um… he took me from my home, and brought me here." She said quietly. Sif stopped walking, and looked at her, "Why?" She questioned. " My mother is Sigyn." She said with a sad look in her eyes. Sif did say anything for a while, then she finally spoke. "I am sorry." Sif said quietly. "It's okay." Arie said with a sad smile. They continued to walk, "So, did Loki really cut your hair off?" Arie looked up at Sif. "Yes, he was jealous of my golden hair, so he cut it off, and replaced it with a dwarfs hair." "Oh." Arie said awestricken, "Let's go see Thor and Loki." Arie nodded, they walked along a marble path to a large arena. They where greeted to the sound of swords clanging and armour clashing. "Lets sit here." Sif said pointing to a cushioned bench.

Arie casted her gaze upon Loki, he was fighting with Thor. Loki pined Thor down to the ground. "Brother, I think I win this round." Loki said with a mischievous smirk. "Very well brother, best two out of three?" Loki groaned, getting up. He looked up and saw Arie talking to Sif. She wore a brilliant smile, "Loki, you need to focus." Thor said, warningly. They circled around each other like two wolves, waiting to see who will make the first move. "So brother when are you going to declare you're betrothed to her?" Thor said with a gleaming smile. " I am going to announce my betrothed to her, after your coronation." Thor lunged at Loki; he dogged Thor's attack and sprung back like a cat. " That is in a week brother!" Thor bellowed, "I know." Thor pinned Loki to the ground, "It looks like someone is watching us." Thor said, looking at Loki. Loki pushed Thor off of him, and staggered to his feet. Arie watched in amazement, their power was astonishing. Arie smiled at Loki. He gave her a wink, and continued to fight with Thor.

After an hour Loki and Thor where finished sparring, Arie ran down and gave Loki a hug. "My warrior", she purred in his ear. She kissed him on his lips, " That was so cool." Arie said smiling. "I gland you think so." Loki said, with a smirk. Arie looked at Loki, "Holy crap Loki, you are dirty." She said, his face was covered in dirt, and there where cuts on his delicate hands. "Lets get you cleaned up." She grabbed his hand and lead him back to the room, but she did make a couple wrong turns.

Arriving in the room, she grabbed a face cloth, and wet it with warm water. Loki laid on the bed, his mussels where soar, and stiff. He smiled when her heard Arie's footsteps come back into the room. He closed his eyes, when he felt the warm, damp face cloth on his face. "Arie?" He purred, "Yes?" she said in a soft voice. "Sing to me." She laughed, "What makes you think I can sing, Loki?" "I heard you sing on Mid-Gard, your voice is as beautiful as a song bird, please sing to me." "Fine." She huffed,

"Au clair de la lune Mon ami Pierrot Prête-moi ta plume* Pour écrire un mot Ma chandelle est morte Je n'ai plus de feu Ouvre-moi ta porte Pour l'amour de Dieu

Au clair de la lune Pierrot répondit Je n'ai pas de plume Je suis dans mon lit Va chez la voisine Je crois qu'elle y est Car dans sa cuisine On bat le briquet

Au clair de la lune L'aimable Lubin Frappe chez la brune

Qui répond soudain Qui frapp' de la sorte Il dit à son tour Ouvrez votre porte Au dieu de l'amour Au clair de la lune On n'y voit qu'un peu On chercha la plume On chercha du feu En cherchant d' la sorte Je n' sais c' qu'on trouva Mais je sais qu' la porte Sur eux se ferma." She finished in a sweet voice. "That was wonderful, what song was that?" Loki questioned. "It was clair de la lune, Loki. My dad sang it to me at night when I was young." Arie took the face cloth off his face, and went back to the bathroom. She put it into the sink; in the corrnor was her duffle bag. She put on a pair of batman P.J. bottoms, then went back into the room. "Goodnight, Loki." She said quietly, as she slipped into the bed. "I love you Arie." "I love you to, Loki."

* * *

If kisses were stars I'd give you the sky, If touches were tears I would cry, I love was water I'd give you the sea, And be with you for all eternity."

* * *

_I am sorry I have been gone. But on the Brightside I am thinking of a sequel to this story. Let me know what you think. I own nothing._


End file.
